Norton
|tag skills = |level =15 |derived = |alignment =Neutral |actor =Chris Andrew Ciulla |dialogue =JacobstownNorton.txt |edid =JacobstownNorton |baseid = |refid = }} Norton is a mercenary found outside Jacobstown in 2281. He appears once Guess Who I Saw Today is started and the Courier speaks with Marcus. Background Hailing from the NCR, Norton has built up a repeat customer base and has been hired several times by political elements in the NCR as part of an effort remove mutants from NCR territories, while also appealing to special interest groups.Mercenary note Currently, he's on a contract to deal with the attacks on brahmin cattle herds by super mutant raiders. Norton's group was given the mission to harass the mutants living in Jacobstown in order to get the mutants to either leave, or provoke them into attacking and justifiably neutralizing all mutants in Jacobstown. If pressed, Norton acknowledges that Jacobstown is likely unrelated to the super mutants actually attacking the herds,The Courier: "Who are you doing this for?" Norton: "Won't name names, but some important folks in the NCR are sick of muties attacking their Brahmin herds. They want them gone from NCR territory. Maybe this group had something to do with attacking Brahmin, maybe not. Doesn't matter. We're getting paid to make them go away." (Norton's dialogue) but states that he only cares about doing the job he was hired to do and getting paid, thought he also takes a wry pleasure in carrying out his mutant harassing contracts and fully believes that his jobs are for the best of the world.Norton: "Damn muties. Wasteland is better off without 'em." (Norton's dialogue) Personality Norton, like most mercenaries, isn't very loyal to those that hire him. While he won't give up names of employers, he will leave a job unfinished if another party so pays him and his group to do so, or if he knows he's out of his league.The Courier: "I'm a hero in the NCR, and I think you need to leave. Now." Norton: "Whoa, whoa. Thought you looked familiar. I'm just doing a job, nothing more. Politics aren't my thing, so if you say go, we'll go. No hard feelings." (Norton's dialogue)The Courier: " " Norton: "SUCCEEDED I've always known when to fight and when to back down, and it seems to me I ought to back down this time. My men and I are leaving. You won't see us around here again." (Norton's dialogue) While an experienced and cautious merc,Norton: "Probably should check my gear again, just to be safe." (Norton's dialogue) Norton isn't very smart and carries the contract linking his employer (which he won't name) on him should it be stolen or taken off him. Norton is also a racist. His taking up of mutant clearing contracts is a win-win for him as he dislikes mutants just as much as his employers and believes the world is better off without them. Norton also frequently uses "Mutie" as an insult, showing how much respect he gives to a town of super mutants. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Unfriendly Persuasion: Norton and his gang of mercenaries are harassing Jacobstown and Marcus asks you to deal with it non-violently... if at all possible. Inventory Notes * Norton's men consist of four mercenaries equipped with plasma rifles or sniper rifles, and wearing full suits of metal armor. * If convinced to leave peacefully, Norton and his men will travel to a campsite on the highway west of Brooks Tumbleweed Ranch, where they will remain for the rest of the game. Unlike most non-player characters, Norton and his men do not fast-travel, and thus will not move unless the player is in the same active map cell as them. * Cazadores in the area may kill Norton and his mercenary group. Appearances Norton appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Jacobstown characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Norton es:Norton ru:Нортон (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Нортон